iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: Hello fellow FanFictioners! I've decided to take the iPod Shuffle Challenge by Misgiving's Writer. Come and read about forgotten pieces and memories by the Clan cats throughout the series. Read of Dovewing moving on, Graystripe's sadness during Silverstream's death, Cinderpelt's determination, Brambleclaw abandoning his fathers ambition, and Bluestar's loneliness.


**Hello fellow FanFictioners! I have decided to take the iPod Shuffle challenge by Misgiving's Writer!**

**Basically I hit shuffle on my iPod and type a short story and I only have as long as the song. You only have five songs I forgot to mention that. And no cheating or skipping songs, that's what makes it fun! **

**So please feel free to drop a review and let me know how I did and now without further ado the first song . . .**

**Bad for Me (By Megan and Liz):**

Dovewing sat at the Gathering and raised her head above the sea of cats so she could search for the familiar tabby head of Tigerheart.

_There! _She tried not to stare but Tigerstar's son had locked his warm amber gaze on her. "Dovewing pay attention and quit staring at ShadowClan!" Hazeltail's cranky mew brought the she-cat back to life.

"Sorry . . ." Dovewing glanced at Tigerheart once more. _It's forbidden, _she reminded herself, _we can never be together. Tigerheart isn't right for me. _

"May I sit here?" Dovewing looked over to see Bumblestripe gazing at her with an unknown emotion.

"Of course."

**My Immortal (By Evanescence) **

Graystripe stared at Silverstream's bloody body. "Silverstream why are you lying like that? What's going on?" he stared at his mate.

"Graystripe," Cinderpelt limped over to the tom and rested her tail on his shoulder, "she's dead."

Graystripe growled at his medicine cat, "How could you say that Cinderpelt? That's not even funny to tease about! . . . Right Silverstream?" he stared at the silver body as if expecting an answer.

"Silverstream?" he nudged her gently with a paw.

"She's dead," this time it was Fireheart who spoke.

The gray tom crouched down by his mate and rested his head on his paws next to hers, "Silverstream," he sobbed, "don't leave me. I need you . . ." his gaze softened as the tears rolled down his face.

**I Won't Give Up (By Jason Mraz) **

Cinderpelt limped to the entrance of the medicine den and stared into the clearing as some of the younger apprentices tumbled past the den in the middle of their wrestling.

The medicine cat sighed and watched with envy as they chased each other around the clearing. _I could have had that . . ._ she stared somberly at the cloudy skies.

_No, it had to be me. If I hadn't gone then Bluestar would have gotten hurt. It had to be me, _a determined look passed over the face of the medicine cat.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Cinderpelt. Your destiny was not meant to be a warrior, you are a medicine cat. One of the greatest in the forests if I might add," Yellowfang joined her apprentice at the entrance after seeing Cinderpelt's depressed frown.

"What can I do, Yellowfang?"

The medicine cat bristled, "You can do anything! Your injury is not what's holding you back; it's yourself! You are ThunderClan's medicine cat, Cinderpelt but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the path you walk on."

Cinderpelt nodded and her blue eyes cleared with admiration. "Thank you Yellowfang," the crippled cat limped into the clearing and over to the apprentices.

"Mind if I join you?"

**Haunted (By Evanescence) **

Brambleclaw woke in the familiar misty forests. He looked around with a hint of fear dotting his amber irises. Would Tigerstar ever leave him alone?

Padding through the forest he made his way to the clearing where he normally met with his half-brother, Hawkfrost and his father, Tigerstar.

His father waited for him on the same boulder that he usually perched on. "Brambleclaw," he smiled making his fangs glint in the hazy light.

"Tigerstar."

"Do you really need to speak to me with such disgust in your tone?" Tigerstar purred and leaped onto the ground with a soft _thump!_

Brambleclaw snorted quietly and Tigerstar shot him a glare, "Tomorrow you will meet with Hawkfrost on your territory. He will give you further instructions."

Nodding, Brambleclaw made his way to the edge of the clearing and padding through the woods. He felt has if he was being watched but he turned towards the direction he had come from talking to Tigerstar and he snarled, "Betrayer." Then he continued on his way, his face contorted in an angry glare.

**Moments (By One Direction) **

Bluestar made her way slowly to the RiverClan border. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slowly approached the border, the sound of water crashing against the stepping stones filled her ears.

The ThunderClan leader stared longingly across the border and felt a tear slide down her cheek. With a pang she remembered Mosskit and how her little daughter hadn't been able to make the journey through the snow.

Her body tensed as the reeds rustled on the other side of the river and Stonefur, Mistyfoot, and two other cats whose names Bluestar did not know emerged from the plants.

"Will you ever know?" Bluestar whispered and stared at her kits with sadness. "You're all I have left. Moonflower, then Snowfur, then Mosskit, and now Oakheart. How long will you two last?"

The blue-furred leader sighed and lowered her head, "Bluestar," came a quiet mew.

Bluestar raised her head sharply and glanced around. All that was there was the RiverClan patrol that seemed too caught up in their fishing to notice.

"Bluestar I will watch them from StarClan. Have faith," Oakheart's familiar voice rushed to her ears.

Bluestar managed a small smile, "Oakheart," she whispered. How long had it been since she'd heard his voice?

**This was very fun! Do tell, how did I do? Please believe me I did use the allotted time of the song's length. I have to say the hardest part was thinking of a character to fit the song.**

**Originally I was going to make up characters but then I got this idea before I began and I decided to change it. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! Maybe I'll do this again sometime for fun. Well that's all for now, bye!**

**~Stormfeather.**


End file.
